megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rush Man
Dr. Kojiro's ninth robot master, Rush Man was planned for a while but was chosen as Kojiro's eighth RM for his first attempt at taking over the world (as repairs to a badly damaged Nunchaku Man were still under way) due to the difficulty in obtaining it and the likelihood of it bringing Mega Man after Kojiro far too early. His theme is that of emotional anguish, with the hope and expectation that it would force Mega Man into an inability to finish the fight, thereby being destroyed due to an internal conflict within his processors. Rush Man is built out of actual components from Rush, as Dr. Kojiro dognapped him and disassembled him before rebuilding him as a humanoid robot with several of Rush's abilities pulled to the forefront. To add to the horrible manner of his existence, Rush's head was mounted on Rush Man's torso and was purposefully not deactivated, causing him to have to feel the pain Mega Man inflicts upon Rush Man himself. Because it is his very nature, Rush Man is arguably the most sadistic of Dr. Kojiro's many robot masters. He believes that committing acts of genocide against innocent Human life and causing other such terror will only hurt Mega Man more (and if Lady Luck's on Rush Man's side, also give Dr. Light a fatal heart attack). He is arrogant as well, fully believing that Mega Man would never be able to bring himself to put a brutal end to his favorite "pet", thereby causing him to be ultimately unable to deactivate Rush Man. In the end, however, Rush Man was proved wrong, and Rush was "released" from his tangible confinement. Strategy Rush Man fights by using amalgamated abilities of Rush, allowing him to dash around as well as hovering and throwing bombs or using springs for high jumps and sudden attacks. His signature weapon is the Rush Soul, but is never actually used by him - it is instead simply Rush's "soul", finally released from the prison of Rush Man's body. Here is a list of his attacks: *'Jet Bike:' Wheels from the Rush Bike pop out of Rush Man's feet. He then uses Rush Jet thruster to dash forward quickly, while spitting out Rush Bike bullets from Rush's head. *'Super Search Bomber:' Takes off until overhead using the Super Adapter and hovers back and forth, dropping bombs which, upon impact with the ground and subsequent immediately-following explosion, erupt pillars of water from the ground for a short period. *'Hyper Rocket Buster:' Fires the Hyper Rocket Buster, which homes in slightly and returns to Rush Man's wrist junction. *'Drill Spike:' Fires a Rush Drill bit that, whether it hits Mega Man or not, drive itself into the wall and deploy deadly spikes from its former propulsion system. These can be destroyed with enough shots, but are coupled with the Coil Forward to try and kill Mega Man instantaneously. *'Coil Forward:' Fires a sudden Rush Coil forward to try and catch Mega Man off-guard as well as throw him into the Drill Spike spikes. Stage Enemies Also included are the following undrawn foes: *Friender *''Unspecified enemy'' *Beak *Bunby Catcher *Cyber Gabyoall *Flea *Sumatran *Telly *Turbo Roader *Watcher Behind the Scenes *Because Rush Man is a rebuilt Rush, the dog does not appear in that game to be able to help Mega Man outside of the Rush Soul master weapon; this forces delegation of his abilities to Mega Man's other animal companions, giving them some deserved time in the spotlight for once. *The Rush parts used as as follows: **'Rush Bike:' Wheels installed in feet, gun still installed in Rush's head. Both used during the Jet Bike attack. **'Rush Bomber:' Drops bombs during his Super Search Bomber attack. **'Rush Coil:' Fit into the inside of the legs and the chest cavity, allowing for super jumps and the Coil Forward attack. **'Rush Drill:' The ability to fire drills; heavily adapted to the point of now being simply a bit of a reference to another Rush form not technically seen. **'Rush Jet:' Jet thruster attached to Rush Man's helmet for use during the Jet Bike attack. **'Rush Power Adapter:' Large gauntlets to allow for powerful punches. **'Rush Search:' Bombs cause water to sprout up from the ground like one of the failed Rush Search animations. He can scan things with Rush's nose, but he doesn't do so during the battle, thereby making it the least noticeable adaptation Rush Man has in is repartee. **'Rush Super Adapter:' Beam-like wings sprouting from shoulders allow for short flight for use in the Super Search Bomber attack. **'Rush Vision:' Installed in one forearm with the original parts and the other with new parts meant to replicate the technology. Allows Rush Man to open up holographic communications with Dr. Kojiro, which he does before his battle with Mega Man so that Kojiro can gloat at him. Category:Characters Category:Fan Robot Masters Category:Somarinoa's Content